


1980

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: This is s continuation of We Have The Rest Of Our Lives.The main charactors are 20 years older.I hope that is satisfactory, ladies.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 66
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone gracious enough to read my musings.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+gracious+enough+to+read+my+musings.).



> Carol is now partner in the furniture business in NYC. She's 60.  
> Therese is 47, self employed in Manhattan aa a free lance photograher.  
> Narinda is 34, married with 2 children and one on the way.  
> Harge remarried, to a woman 30 years younger than him who has given birth to three boys, one Hargess Aird Jr, the spitting image of his doting father and Genevieve, his wife, is pregnant again with his 4th child  
> He has 3 boys, ages, 6, 4 and 2.

"Ms. Ross, telephone for you"  
Carol had been busy on the show room floor instructing the workmen where to hang the draperies and the attendant fabrics along with them.  
"No, no, Fred. Put the damask at the other end away from the silk." Carol came over to show Fred where, then said she would be right back but to carry on without her.  
Carol walked to the nearest phone, punched line one. "Carol Ross speaking."  
On the other end was Therese asking Carol, since she had a shoot near her today could she get away for lunch.  
"Yes, darling, I can meet you say at one? See you then."  
Carol had been a fixture for over 2 decades now at Wilson's changing it from just furniture to home furnishings from top to bottom. Designers, decorators, etc were now a major part of the Wilson family. Carol's ideas had increased the bottom line enormously. Customers sought her out for her knowledge, others sought her out for her financial wizardry. Therese free lanced, selling her photos to the highest bidder. She also did some shoots for Vogue and Brides magazine. Part of her private photo shoots were boudoir photos. They had become very popular of late. But they always made Carol uncomfortable since many were lesbian friends of theirs who wanted nude photos for their gf's. Carol was always anxious that one of these nubile young women, flaunting their wares for Therese to see, might tempt Therese to leave her. Carol made good money, was financially independant since her father left her a large inheritance but she knew money wasn't everything. Carol had put on menopausal weight so she no longer had a taut abdomen. Her breasts sagged. Thank God for underwires she thought. Her crows feet were pronounced and her champange blonde hair was maintained by monthly visits to the salon. Even her pubic hairs turned white. Carol had shaved there once but Therese had complained saying all the curls she ran her fingers through were no more and could she not shave them off? Yet every time Therese put her mouth there Carol tensed up fearing Therese would find her revolting. Carol never spoke such fears to Therese, nevertheless Therese was so in tune to Carol's body she noticed, making sure to spend extra attention to arousing Carol. Last night was such a night. They had gone to bed, but not to sleep, early, spending hours exploring each others bodies, Therese especially to Carol's. The marks on Carol's breasts were evidence of their love making. When Carol was in her private bathroom she umbuttoned her blouse while looking in the mirror at the bruises Therese left behind and how very tender her nipples were. She ran her fingers lightly over the remnants of their passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol left the showroom at half past twelve, giving her ample time to walk to the small cafe Therese and her liked to frequent. Arriving before Therese she sat at a table at the far end of the outdoor seating with ability to see but not be seen at the same time. She spied Therese coming down the sidewalk with a tall slender brunette walking with her. The woman was breathtaking and around Therese's age. When they were halfway down the walkway the brunette hailed a coming cab and gave Therese a hug. When the woman had got in the cab she leaned out the winow, blew Therese a kiss and as the cab drove away she waved goodbye and, still leaning out yelled, "Bye, Darling." Who the hell was calling her woman "darling" and blowing her kisses thought Carol.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol was sipping her gin and tonic, eyeing Therese suspiciously over it, when Therese sat down.  
Therese caught the look  
"What? What? What did I do now?"  
"The woman", said Carol, and not so nicely, "Who is the woman?"  
Therese laughed, smiled reaally big, eyes aglow.  
"Oh, her? That's Suzy".as Therese proceeded to puruse the menu. "What shall I have, what shall I have" murmured Therese.  
"I see" said a stern voiced Carol. "So you're all ready on a first name basis and she called you  
Therese looked up from her menu.  
:"Carol......"  
Still murmuring to herself, and trying to ignore Carol,Therese murmured, "maybe today's special, hmmm"  
Carol's voice, and look, got even darker and with accusation she said "Were YOU today's special, dsrling?"  
Therese threw down her menu. "Really, Carol, sometimes....."  
"Sometimes what, Therese? What?  
Therese stood up, said "I've lost my appetite. I'll see you at home" and stomped off.  
Carol called the waiter over and ordered another gin snd tonic.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening.

Carol was waiting for Therese as she came through the door. She sat, gin and tonic in hand, more gin than tonic mind you and not her first that evening.  
As Therese went to give Carol a kiss. Carol moved her head aside.  
Therese stood back up, eyed Carol, saying "I see we're back to playing that stupid game. What the hell did I do now? And by the way", as she sat in a vacant chair some distsnce from Carol, " how many gins is that?"  
"Gin and tonic, darling, and not enough"  
Therese snorted. "The way you drink it it is".  
Carol stood up, looming over Therese demanding to know. "Who the fuck is Suzy? WHO THE FUCK IS SHE,THERESE?"  
Therese managed to scramble away from Carol yelling back at her, "YOU'RE DRUNK! I HATE IT WHEN YOU GET LIKE THIS, CAROL" as she ran to the door and left.  
Carol crumpled on the floor. "Darling, come back, please, darling....Therese...." and held her head in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later.

Therese walked in the door finding every light in the house was on and Carol sprawled out on the sofa, snoring. Therese stood there for a momebt just looking at the woman she loved, more than anything, being such a jealous ass over nothing. Over what she imagined to be true and fueling her jealousy with alcohol.  
Shaking her head she gently sat down next to Carol.  
The displacement of the couch roused a drunken Carol. "Dahlin..." as she reached for Therese's hand.  
"I'm here, babe. Let's get you to bed. Come on" as she helped a very unsteady Carol to her feet.  
"Donsha wan suppp" Carol asked.  
Therese just smiled, put her arm around Carol's waist as Carol had all ready put her arms around Therese's neck. Very carefully she led Carol upstairs. Sitting her on the side of the bed Therese started to undress Carol.   
When she removed Carol's bra, Carol threw her arms around Therese's neck and gave her a sloppy kiss saying, "Ok, no suppp.....ya wanna fuck....k....fuck..." and then she fell back and went to sleep, snoring loudly.  
Therese gave Carol a long, loving look. "Sometimes, babe, sometimes...but God I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning

Carol had a bitch of a hangover.  
She woke to find Therese standing over her with a glass of something in hand and aspirin.  
"How ya feelin, babe?"  
"Lousy".  
"You really tied one on last night: a smiling Therese said  
"Here, drink this and take two aspirin. Shower, brush your teeth and then I'll kiss you good morming". Therese handed Carol the glass and aspirin.  
Therese turned to walk away, turned and said, "Coffee's on and breakfast, if you can stomach it. See you downstairs, babe."


	7. Chapter 7

Half an hour later Carol made her way downstairs.  
Cinching the robe on her belt she strolled into the kitchen.  
"Feeling better, babe?" Therese said with a big smile.  
"Much, darling, much better" as she sat down.  
"Thsnk god for coffee" as she sipped the cup Therese poured for her.  
Carol eyed Therese nervously over her mug  
"Angry with me?"  
Therese smiled, patted Carol's arm. "Not at all, babe. Feel well enough for that fuck you promised me before you passed out?"  
Carol choked on her coffee. "Huh?"  
"Fuck, babe, fuck. You know." as she slid hersrlf on Carol's lap and untied her robe.  
Therese ran her hand over Carol's naked front catching Carol off guard and speechless.  
Therese put her hand on the back of Carol's neck, drawing her mouth close to Carol'd ear and whispering to her. "I wanna fuck my girl  
You like to fuck. I know you do.:  
Carol sighed. "Darling. I...:  
"Therese drew Carol's lips to hers. "I wanna fuck, you, Carol Ross."  
Carol groaned. "God, you drive me crazy, Therese."  
Therese moved her free hand dowm Carol's front.  
"You're soaked, babe. That robes going to need to be laundered." Standing up she took Carol's hand. "Bed or table?"  
Carol's knees buckled. Therese noticed. " Table it is, babe." as she removed Carol's robe and putbthe mugs on the counter.  
Pushing Carol lightly Therese placed Carol sitting, on the tables edge.  
Taking Carol's head in her hands Therese told Carol she loved her more than anything. More than money, possessions, her camera, her life. But Carol offered herself up to be fucked last night and Therese would oblige.  
Carol took a deep breath, started to speak.  
"Shhh, babe. Let me... p>


	8. Chapter 8

Therese held Carol to her as she came back down to earth.  
Carol slowly regained her senses.  
Therese peppered her neck with light kissee while she softly stroked Carol's breasts.  
"Better now, babe," Therese asked between kisses.  
"Ummmm," was all Carol could say.  
Therese added, whispering. "Morning fucks are the best."  
"So......", Carol finally was able to get out, "Who's Suzy"? "ARRRRGH! I just gave you the fuck of your life and all you can say is. "Who's Suzy?" "Yeah. Who is she?" "She's Suzy Parker, that's who Suzy is. I'm doing a shoot for Vogue on models, starting with the original super model, that's who Suzy is. Why are you so obsessed with her?" "Well, she hugged you and called you darling and ....." Therese stood back. "So that's it. That's what set you off." "Carol, they all act that way, models that is because they want the photographer to show them at their best. I'm used to the schmoozing." Therese shook her head. "All over a hug and a darling. Jeses, Carol, you drive me up a wall at times." "Carol, I love you. Get that through that besutiful head of yours. You. The good, the bad and the ugly you but, this drunk you has to go." As Therese walked back, helping Carol off the table she said, "You reek of sex, babe. Go shower again, dress and you're going to AA before work. I'll drive you there. There's a meeting every morning close to your work. I checked. "But, but," Carol sputtered. "No buts, babe. I won't fuck a drunk. Besides " as she walked Carol to the stairs," we are getting married but I won't marry a drunk. Get sober." Carol was gob smacked. "Married? How?" "I don't know right this minute but we are. Now go!" And she smacked Carol on her bare ass.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi. My name is Carol and I'm an alcoholic."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, please pray for us mightily.  
> A co worker is now positive. Another has taken a leave of absence on the advice of her physician.  
> We are doing all we can to stay healthy.  
> These are extraordinary times we live in.  
> May God help us all.

Therese returned home later than her usual time. Carol, of course anxiously fretted waiting for her imagining all kinds of scenarios of Therese in the arms of someone younger. Being sober was taking a toll on Carol. No longer could she put her fears to rest with a gin and tonic. Now she faced them stone cold sober. 7 p.m Therese walked through the door, a big smile on her face. Dropping her keys and camera case on the table she called out for Carol. "Babe, you home?" "Here, darling:, Carol called out from the kitchen. :"Come to the living room".Therese requested. Carol.walked out slowly. Therese walked over, gave Carol a hug and a kiss on the lips. Then, taking her hand she drew her to the sofa. "Sit, please"Therese said smiling big. Getting on one knee in front of Carol she drew out a small box from her pocket. With the box facing Carol she opened it to show a claddagh ring inside. A heart being held by two hands. "Carol Ross, will you marry me?" "Darling," Carol started to protest. Therese stopped her. "It's all arranged babe. Two weeks from Sunday we are to be married at the MCC church in Manhattan. I've all ready invited the gang. All you have to do is say yes." "Carol, will you be my wife?" "Oh, darling....." :"Well?" an impatient Therese said. "YES, YES, darling."


	11. Chapter 11

Carol tugged at her skirt, smoothing it even though it didn't need smoothing.  
Abby stopped her. "Carol, relax. You look beautiful."  
Carol sighed. "I'm barely passable, Abby." Running her fingers through her hair she thought out loud, "Maybe I should have got a trim."  
Abby held Carol's hands to her sides with her own.  
"Carol Ross you are a drop dead gorgeous bride. Now relax. You'll make yourself ill on your wedding day."  
Carol shook her head. "God, I need a drink, Abby, to calm my nerves."  
Abby shook her head no.  
Just then Maggie popped her head in. "Therese just pulled up. Now who was to wait for whom at the altar?"  
Carol looked blank so Abby spoke up. "Therese was going to."  
Maggie popped back out.  
"Deep breaths, Carol. Come on. Breathe in, out. "br /> Maggie popped her head back in the room. "Ready,Carol?"  
Carol squared her shoulders, Abby handed her the bouquet and ushered Carol to the door.  
Maggie spoke." Once the music starts you walk down the aisle, Carol". She added,"Congratulations".  
The string quartet started playing Pachabel's Canon in D Major.  
Maggie opened the door wide as Abby ushered Carol out the door.  
Carol stood there for a moment, heart beating fast. Therese stood at the altar beaming, waiting for her bride.

The ceremony was a blur for Carol. She teared up the moment she stood face to face with Therese.  
Rindy, 8 months pregnant, stood next to her mother. Dannie stood next to Therese with the rings in his pocket.  
As a tear escaped Carol's eye Therese reached over, wiped it with her thumb and gently kissed Carol to which Phil yelled out, "HEY, HE DIDN'T SAY YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE YET"  
Everyone laughed, included the about to be married couple while Louise poked her husband in the ribs.  
Finally, when the vows were said and the minister said "you may now kiss the bride" and Carol and Therese were kissing Phil popped up in his chair, clapping and whistling which made everyone laugh.  
And of course Phil had a pocket full of rice to toss at the couple.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything seemed to go so fast for Carol on her wedding day.  
Maggie had given them a catered affair at her home to whuch all the guests were invited.  
Abby had guven her beach house as a honeymoon cottage for the week.  
Carol and Therese had specifically stated no gifts, just the company of friends and family was enough.  
As Carol sat beside her bride who was chatting away with Rindy Carol thought back to the ceremony.   
Therese looked so beautiful, standing there, dressed in all white, a knee length skirt with a ruffle at the hem, a white top with a short three quarter length sleeved jacket. She had never looked so beautiful as at that moment.  
Carol glanced down at her right hand, at her ring finger that held her wedding band, identical to the one she had placed on Therese's finger when she repeated, "with this ring, I thee wed". How appropriate, she thought, that it was a heart held by two hands. Therese had always been careful with Carol's heart, healing it and allowing it to grow into the woman Carol always wanted to be.  
As she recalled the words Therese had said to her, in front of a crowd of witnesses, as she placed the ring on Carol's finger, " My love, this endless band symbolizes my endless love and devotion" Carol started to tear up again. She dabbed at her eyes with her napkin. It was at that moment Therese turned back to Carol and saw the tears welling in Carol's eyes. Taking Carol in her arms she kissed her gently asking Carol if they were tears of happiness to which Carol nodded yes.   
Phil caught the kiss and started hitting his spoon handle against his glass shouting "kiss, kiss!"  
Louise punched him in the arm saying " shut up, will you!"  
Therese turned her face toward the group, then turned back to Carol and taking her face in her hands guided Carol's lips to hers. Though it was not an intimate kiss it did convey the passion between these two, publicly for the first time.  
None had ever witnessed the private love between Carol and Therese till that moment.  
When the kiss was over, it was then Carol realized what just happened and her face was beet red. She nervously smoothed her pencil thin white skirt and adjusted the matching jacket.  
Therese whispered to Carol that she was impatient to start their honeymoon. Abby had insisted it was bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding so Therese had stayed at Abby's while Rindy, and her husband and children, stayed with Carol.   
Carol had missed holding Therese in her arms while she slept. She missed Therese caressing her body even if they didn't make love. She missed the scent of Therese, so much so she slept on her side that night wearing a t shirt of Therese's.  
Therese placed her hand on Carol's thigh to encourage her. She alternately squeezed and released her hold which was driving Carol mad.  
Carol quickly stood up, thanked everyone for their presence at their nuptials and grabbing Therese by the hand made their way to Therese's car.  
All Carol said was "drive fast, darling".


	13. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at the chapter I am working on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Principles Of Lust  
> Song by Enigma
> 
> The principles of lust  
> The principles of lust  
> Are easy to understand...  
> Do what you feel  
> Feel until the end  
> The principles of lust  
> Are burnt in your mind...  
> Do what you want  
> Do it until you find love  
> The principles of lust  
> Are easy to understand...  
> Do what you feel  
> Feel until the end  
> The principles of lust  
> Are burnt in your mind...  
> Do what you want  
> Do it until you find love  
> Find love - Sadness reprise  
> Sade dit moi (Sade, tell me)  
> Sade donne moi (Sade, give me)  
> Sade dit moi (Sade, tell me?)  
> Hosanna  
> Sade donne moi (Sade, give me)  
> Hosanna  
> Sade dit moi (Sade, tell me)  
> Hosanna  
> Sade donne moi (Sade, give me)  
> Hosanna

Carol drew Therese into the bedroom.  
Abby, or was it Maggie, had all ready turned down the sheets in anticipation of their wedding night.  
Therese faced Carol, her arms around her waist.  
Carol held Therese's face in her hands, looking intently in her eyes.  
Neither said a word.  
Very slowly Carol lowered her lips to Therese's lips.  
"My wife" she murmured. "My dear wife."  
Her kisses became more passionate, her hands pawing at Therese's skirt and top, attempting to remove them without breaking contact with Therese's lips.  
Therese proceeded to help her, unzipping her skirt and wiggling out of it. Carol unbuttoned Therese's top and pushed it off her shoulders, leaving Therese in her cami and underwear. Carol pulled the cami up and over Therese's head, dropping it to the floor in back of Therese. Her fingers nimbly unclasped Therese's bra, leaving her just in her thong. Therese started to remove it. Carol stopped her mid kiss. "No, darling," her lips whispered, pushing Therese's hands away. Therese was maneuvered back to the bed with Carol's hand on her chest gently pushing her down so she lay on her back. Carol quickly disrobed, letting her clothing fall where it may, their eyes never leaving the other. Therese had no need to say "leave the lights on" since it was late afternoon and thus sunlight streamed it illuminating their bodies and their bed. Carol kneeled on the bed as Therese reached her arms out to draw her to her. " Never leave our bed again, darling, ever." Therese sighed, holding Carol close, whispering "Never again, my love. My body ached for you last night. I ache for you now." Carol responded to her ache with long, deep kisses. With her fingers caressing Therese. With Therese holding Carol closer to her than she ever had. Out of sheer joy at Carol's body covering hers Therese trembled with her first orgasm. "Carol" she sighed as Carol's fingers found her sweet spot causing her to call Carol's name joyously. Carol was slow and methodical in her love making, bringing Therese over the edge time after time. Therese clawed at Carol's back, leaving long red marks Carol would feel the next day when showering. Therese never felt more womanly nor sated as she did this night. Her body, as her heart, opened more fully to Carol than before.


	14. Chapter 14

Carol and Therese exchanged light kisses along with soft sighs.  
At times Therese would laugh quietly out of sheer happiness.  
Carol started to recite,"How do I love thee. Let me count the ways" except replaced the lines of poetry with her own, peppered with kisses.  
She kissed the tip of Therese's nose. "I love your nose".  
She kissed each of Therese's closed eyelids. "I love your emerald eyes".  
Her fingers traced Therese's lips. "I love your luscious lips that give me so much pleasure, darling". She gently kissed each nipple. "I especially love your nipples. Light pink in color. She cupped Therese's breasts. "And these, my darling. Firm globes I love to play with.: Her mouth traveled to her navel. " You have such a cute, little inny of a button." Carol's hand came to rest between Therese's legs. "How do I love thee? With my fingers and tongue darling" as she noticed how wet Therese was. Carol lashed her tongue across her nub which elicited a begging "please" from Therese. In a husky voice Carol whispered. "I will show you how I love thee".


End file.
